Servant Girl
by Mystic Lady Fae
Summary: AU: Elizabeth's new servant girl helps Will and Jack rescue Elizabeth from Barbossa: Done! Sequel Up Soon!
1. Default Chapter

Servant Girl  
(PotC fic)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it; wish I did (who doesn't?).  
  
AN: This is an AU story that takes place before and during the movie. Elizabeth is about fourteen and is later eighteen at the time of the film (I don't know that for a fact, but humor me, will you?).  
  
Chapter 1: The finding:  
  
Elizabeth Swann stood on her balcony, overlooking the crystal blue waters of the Caribbean, the wind pulling at her hair. It was a peaceful night in Port Royal, but sleep had not come easy for her that night; her mind was troubled, telling her that something was wrong, and that going to the beach was the answer. Turning and walking into her room, she wrapped herself in a shawl and walked downstairs.  
  
"Elizabeth, where are you going?"  
  
She turned toward the voice. "Oh, just for a walk, father, I won't be long."  
  
"After dark? That's not very wise, my dear. Strange things happen after the sun sets."  
  
She inwardly sighed. "I know, but I feel restless. It is only a walk on the beach! I promise to be back soon! Please?" She put on her best pleading look, knowing that her father would give in. She was right.  
  
"Alright, but be quick. If you are not back in exactly one hour, I'll send the guards after you!"  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "I promise, father." She quickly raced out the door before he could change his mind.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth held her shoes in her hand as she walked down the beach, her eyes roaming the sand, the sea, and the waves. Tonight was peaceful, and although the moon was covered, the stars overhead twinkled between the clouds, and the sound of waves on the sand was soothing. As she walked, the clouds drifted across the sky, revealing the full moon in all her glory. Elizabeth stopped walking, her breath stopping in her throat.  
  
There was a body washed up on the beach!  
  
Remembering the time she had rescued the boy Will Turner four years ago, Elizabeth rushed to the still form lying on the beach and turned it over, revealing the face of a young girl. Looking closer, Elizabeth realized that she was more of a young woman, probably about seventeen years of age. Dark hair pooled around the face, and bruises showed signs of trouble in the past. Leaning closer, Elizabeth realized that the girl had a Spanish look about her; her skin was darker, and the exotic shaped of her eyes were a dead give away. Before she could awaken the girl, Elizabeth heard her name being called. She turned around and saw her father and several guards with him.  
  
"Elizabeth, I thought I told you to be home in an hour?"  
  
"Father, there's a girl on the beach! Can we help her?"  
  
The Governor leaned closer, and, feeling pity for the young thing, motioned for the guards to pick her up. "We will take her to the house and see what information we can get from her. She could be shipwrecked for all we know."  
  
As they began walking toward the house, Elizabeth wondered about the young woman.  
  
"What if she has no one left, father? May she stay with us?"  
  
"Now Elizabeth, if she has no one, there may be someone in town able to put her to work. After all, that is what we did with young Mr. Turner, after we found him."  
  
"But I would like to keep her with us! She could be my."  
  
"Your what, Elizabeth?"  
  
"My.my lady in waiting!"  
  
The Governor smiled at the remark. "Only queens and the higher nobility have ladies in waiting, my dear. Besides, there might be family looking for her. But, if not, I suppose we could keep her as a servant in the house. Ah, here we are, home at last! No Elizabeth, take good care of her, and when she wakes, come fetch me, understand?"  
  
"Yes father, at once." As her father left for his room, Elizabeth motioned for the guard carrying the girl to follow her. She guided him to a guest room next to hers, one that was connected to hers with an extra door. This would allow her to hear any movements or sounds made by the unconscious girl.  
  
After she was set down, Elizabeth dismissed the guard and ordered her maids to wash and tend the girl's wounds while she found clothes for her to wear. Twenty minutes later, the girl was tucked nicely in bed, and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Elizabeth watched her for a few minutes, then decided to get some rest herself.  
  
As she turned down the lantern, she couldn't help thinking what could have happened to her, and whether or not this was another case like Will Turner's. 


	2. Awakening and Life

Disclaimer: Still don't own it (damn it). I wish that I did. 

**Chapter 2: Awakening and Life**

She awoke, warm, dry, and in pain. Those were the first things in her mind.the next thing was: who am I?

She sat straight up in bed.wait, a bed? The last thing she remembered was water, and a good deal of it! Where had the bed come from? She looked around.

She was in a nice, cozy room, well furnished with a desk, several chairs, her bed, a large wardrobe, and a dressing screen that was by a very large set of windows that led to a balcony overlooking the sea. Very nice, in her mind.

"Oh! You're awake!"

She twisted around, getting a good look at the voice's owner. A lovely young girl, probably fourteen, was looking at her with smoky brown eyes, her equally-colored hair perfectly done up, and her crème colored dress in perfect order. The girl came up to her and sat on the bed.

"My name is Elizabeth Swann, my father is the governor. May I ask what your name is?"

"I...I don't know," she said in surprise. "I don't know anything."

Elizabeth blinked. "Oh, dear...I had better fetch my father, then, he'll know what to do." She quickly rushed out of the room, leaving the young woman alone in the bed.

Several minutes passed before Elizabeth returned, an elderly gentleman in a long wig at her side.

"Father, she says that she doesn't remember anything from her past, not even her own name!"

The Governor turned toward the young woman. "Is this true?"

The woman shifted in her bed. "I'm afraid so, sir. All I remember is water, and waking up here. Um, how did I get here?"

"I found you on the beach last night, while I was walking," explained Elizabeth. "You were unconscious, and we brought you up here to rest and eventually tell us where you are from."

"However," said the Governor, "since you cannot remember who you are, much less where you are from, you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish. Now, about a name for you." Several moments of silence followed.

"How about Lara, it sounds pretty, don't you think?" asked Elizabeth.

"Lara," the girl whispered. "Yes, it's nice, but what about a last name?"

"Well, how about Storm? After all, it looks like you've been in a storm," suggested the Governor. "Lara Storm, welcome to Port Royal!"

"Thank you, sir," she replied.

"Father, remember what you said earlier, about her working for us?"

"Oh, yes," he smiled.

"What about my working for you?" asked Lara. "I don't understand."

"Lara, would you mind being a handmaiden to Elizabeth? She seems fond of you, and it would give you a chance to meet others and form friendships in town."

Lara smiled. "I would be honored to be your handmaiden, Elizabeth, but I'm afraid I wouldn't know what to do."

"Oh it's simple!" Elizabeth said excitedly. "You are with me all day, like a constant companion. You carry a few things with you, small things like fans, smelling salts, and handkerchiefs, in case I need them. It's not hard. I'm not really demanding."

"Indeed, Elizabeth is quite needless, as far as young girls are," said the Governor, chuckling. "Most girls require baskets of things, but Elizabeth is quite able of being without them!"

The matter settled, Elizabeth and her father left Lara to rest, after promising to come back later with a seamstress to help fit her with clothes. That said, Lara settled down for a nice nap.

Six months later, Lara had fit into Port Royal like a glove. She took her job as Elizabeth's maid very seriously, and did everything she could to make sure that her friend and mistress was comfortable in public. Every single one of Lara's gowns had at least a dozen hidden pockets that held some sort of object or another. Everything from handkerchiefs to a small bag of sweets or crackers was hidden in her pockets, usually because Lara felt it better to be safe than sorry. (Anyway, Elizabeth tended to have hunger pains after being out for too long, and the food would help until they reached the Governor's mansion for lunch, tea, or dinner.)

Even though she was supposed to be at Elizabeth's side as a servant, she was more like an elder sister to the younger girl, and had even begun to call her "Lizzie" in private, or very quietly in public. The two had grown very close, and Lara heard all of Lizzie's secrets, including her fascination with pirates. The two would talk about pirates late at night, when all of the others were in bed, thinking about all of the treasure and adventures experienced by them. Elizabeth had shown Lara several small newspaper clippings of one in particular, Captain Jack Sparrow, and all of his dealings with the British government and the East India Company. Lara found him fascinating, and they both loved talking about him.

It was not long afterwards that Lara had been introduced to Elizabeth's other foundling, the young man, William Turner. He had stopped by the mansion on an errand from his master, the local blacksmith, and the two had met in the entryway, when Lara had answered the door. Both Governor Swann and Elizabeth had been called to a party and Lara was left at home with the day off, so she and Will had spent the whole day together at the forge, talking. The two separated before dinner, and Lara returned to the house to find Elizabeth in her room, reading.

"How was your day, Lara? I missed you terribly; Lady White's party was incredibly boring without you!"

Lara smiled. "Well, it's your own fault for giving me the day off, Lizzie! And the party couldn't have been that bad," she said, sitting down across from her mistress.

"It was and you know it," Elizabeth replied, putting her book aside as two servants brought in their dinners. After they left, the two young women started to eat.

"What did you do all day, Lara? The servants said you were gone all day."

"I talked with Will Turner," Lara replied, finishing her chicken breast and potatoes. "He's a very nice young man. I wish I could talk to him all the time, he's very interesting." Something flashed in Elizabeth's eyes before becoming invisible.

"Well.if it means that much to you, you may have the afternoons off to go see him. Father says that now is the socializing season, so parties are held almost everyday. You can go see Will and keep him company."

"Oh, Lizzie, that's wonderful! I can't thank you enough!" She hugged Elizabeth before going to her room and retiring for the night, never seeing the look of envy on her mistress's face.

As the years past, Lara's friendships with Elizabeth and Will grew beyond measure. Her sisterly friendship with Elizabeth deepened so much that the two were nearly inseparable; Lara even wore gowns that were a close resemblance with the ones Elizabeth wore, though quite a bit less elegant. (After all, she was a maid in waiting, not an elegant lady like Elizabeth.) Elizabeth had even told Lara her deepest, darkest secret, which was stealing a pirate medallion from a young, rescued Will Turner eight years ago. She had quickly explained that she had feared that they would hang the young boy if they found it on him, and so she had stolen it to save him. Lara, also feeling alarmed at the danger toward Will, had told Elizabeth that it had been the right thing to do, and had sworn not to tell Will about it.

That was the only secret between Lara and Will. Will had told Lara everything about him, from his father disappearing, to his mother's death, which led to his trying to find his long-lost father. He had then showed Lara how he practiced his sword fighting every day, so that he could kill pirates like pirates had killed the men on the ship he had been on. She had been fascinated by the sword fighting, and had asked Will to teach her in secret. He had agreed, and the two were soon equally matched in the ways of the sword. He had even made her one for her twenty-first birthday. Little did they know that it was soon to come in handy.

* * *

AN: What do you think? I hope that everyone likes it! No flames, please. Um, does everyone want an OC/Will romance, or an OC/Jack romance? It's open-ended at this point, so please let me know! (Personally, I like Jack, that "daring rogue/pirate" thing does it for me every time!) 


	3. The Real Story Begins

Disclaimer: Still don't own it (damn it). I wish that I did. 

AN: I got three reviews for my first two chapters! THREE! I'm so happy! A big "thank you" to those who reviewed! I'll love you forever! Oh, and I'm really leaning toward a Jack/OC romance because.well, it's Jack, need I say more? (I doubt it!) Also, I've only seen the movie twice, so forgive me if it doesn't go exactly to movie script, okay? Besides it's an alternate universe!

Okay, on with the story!

**Chapter 3: The Real Story Begins**:

Four years had passed since that night on the beach, and Lara couldn't be happier. Her friendships with Will and Elizabeth were still growing strong, and Lara would do anything for them (which was good, especially when Elizabeth tended to sneak food in the middle of the night, or go for secret overnight talks with Lara when she was supposed to be in bed).

One morning, after one of her midnight talks with Elizabeth, Lara was awakened by pounding knocks on her door, followed by a somewhat pale and barely breathing maid.

"Miss Lara, you should have awakened an hour ago! Your presence is needed in Miss Swann's room at once!"

Lara immediately leapt out of bed and quickly reached for her favorite blue dress. The maid stopped her before she put it on.

"I'm sorry, miss, but not today. They are promoting Captain Norrington to Commodore today, and the Governor sent a dress for you to wear," she pointed to a crème and white dress at the end of the bed, "and when you are done, you are to help Miss Swann dress."

"Very well." Lara sighed as the maid left the room. She had never liked Norrington; he always made her feel insignificant in front of Elizabeth. She was glad that Elizabeth was willing to stand up for her and get Norrington to treat her decently (though only when Elizabeth was around). Lara slipped into her gown and went into Elizabeth's room, where her father was babbling on about how wonderful Norrington was. She slipped behind the dressing screen, only to find two maids fastening some sort of bodice on Elizabeth, who looked like she couldn't breathe.

"Lizzie," Lara whispered so the Governor couldn't hear, "what is that thing? It looks terrible!"

"It is," Elizabeth gasped as the strings were pulled tighter. "It's called a corset, and father bought it because all of the women in England wear them!" She gasped again as the strings were pulled even tighter than before. "He says they're fashionable!" By now she looked like she could barely breathe.

Lara shook her head at the idea, and helped her friend into her new dress. She then did up Elizabeth's hair, placed a hat on her head to keep the Caribbean sun off, and sent her downstairs, saying that she had forgotten something. When Elizabeth had left, Lara quickly began checking her pockets for things to help Elizabeth, grabbed a shawl from her room, and raced downstairs, only to bump into Will.

"Lara! How are you?" he asked, though his voice seemed strained.

"Will! Oh, I'm fine, but I'm running late for Norrington's promotion," she explained. "I'll see you soon!" She raced to the waiting carriage, and jumped in, settling down beside Elizabeth just as the carriage began to move. She looked out the window and saw Will mouth Elizabeth's name, smiling at the thought of the two of them getting together.

"What are you smiling about, Lara?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh, nothing," Lara smirked.

Norrington's promotion was quite possibly the most boring thing Lara had ever seen. The soldiers marching in sync was impressive, but that was about it. Meanwhile, Lara was making sure that Elizabeth didn't fall over from boredom, so she whispered jokes, trying to keep Elizabeth amused. Norrington looked over and saw Elizabeth smiling at one of Lara's jokes, and smiled back, seeming to think that she was smiling at him. Lara ducked behind her friend and rolled her eyes at the thought of Norrington liking Elizabeth; the idea made her insides churn.

After the ceremony, Norrington asked for a private word with Elizabeth. Lara didn't like leaving her alone with him, but she couldn't say 'no' to a man of a higher position than her. She watched the two walk toward the edge of the cliff, and had turned her back for only a moment before she heard a 'splash' and Norrington crying Elizabeth's name. Lara immediately raced to the edge, where several soldiers were crowded around Norrington, preventing him from jumping in. Lara looked to her left and saw a man wearing a red bandana jump off the nearby docks and swim toward where Elizabeth had fallen, then drag her unconscious friend toward the docks. Lara raced down to help.

Arriving at the docks, she saw the man cut off the dreadful corset. Lara sped to Elizabeth's side. The man in the bandana looked at her quickly, then did a double take, staring intently at her. Lara met his dark brown, kohl lined eyes with her own dark brown eyes, and smiled a 'thank you' before reaching for some smelling salts and reviving Elizabeth. The response was typical, with her coughing up water and clinging to Lara, who helped her to her feet.

"What else do ya have in tha' dress?" the man asked, looking her up and down.

Lara looked at him in surprise. "Everything a lady needs and nothing that you want."

The man smirked. "I wouldn't too sure of that."

Lara rolled her eyes. "Anyway, thank you very much for saving her. She means a great deal to me, Mister..."

"Uh, Smith, or Smithy to my friends," he replied, reaching for her hand and kissing it. "And it's always a pleasure helpin' a lady."

Lara smiled. "I'm no lady, I just work for one."

By this time Norrington, the Governor, and his soldiers had reached the docks. The Governor grabbed Elizabeth in a tremendous hug, and the newly dubbed Commodore glared at Mr. Smith. He then grabbed "Mr. Smith's" hand, and pulled up his sleeve.

"Well, well...Jack Sparrow. Gillette, clap him in irons!" The order was quickly carried out, with Elizabeth protesting throughout the whole thing.

Following behind a protesting Elizabeth, Lara couldn't believe her luck. Captain Jack Sparrow, her favorite pirate, was here in front of her _and_ had just saved her friend! She had so many questions, but she doubted that the Commodore would like her asking them. Suddenly, before Lara could blink, she was grabbed by Jack and held hostage.

"No!" cried Elizabeth. "Let her go!"

"Not before I get my effects!" he said. "And my hat!" he added. Lara looked and saw two officers holding his effects.'

"Give them to..." He stopped when he realized he didn't know her name. "What's your name, luv?" he whispered.

"Lara...Lara Storm," she whispered back, both frightened and thrilled to be next to her favorite pirate.

"Miss Storm," he said aloud. The guards handed her his possessions. "Now, me bonny lass," he continued, "If you would be so kind." He stood still as she placed his belt on him, smilingwhen he sawher blushing at having to 'dress' him. "Easy on the goods, darling," he said, watching her blush even redder. "Like what you see?" he whispered, winking at her. She blushed even redder, and he smirked before winking at her again. Her jaw dropped before he suddenly grabbed her and turned her toward the guards.

"Gentlemen, lady, and," he looked at her, "fair lass, you will always remember this as the day you _almost_ caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He shoved Lara at the Governor.

The last several hours were a blur for Lara as the Governor rushed the two of them back to the mansion. The next thing she knew, she was in her room, being tended to by several maids who fluttered around, saying how terrible it was to be held by such a terrible and wanted pirate!

After they had left, Lara snuck over to Elizabeth's room, wanting to check on her. They smiled at each other.

"Are you alright, Lizzie?" Lara asked. "That was quite a stunt you pulled, though I would have done it better." She grinned.

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at her. "Funny, Lara. Besides, I thought it was a rather good stunt! Not to mention getting out of that proposal Norrington was making to me."

"Proposal? Norrington proposed to you? What did you say?"

"Nothing, I was too busy drowning," Elizabeth replied.

"Well, what would you have said if you hadn't fallen?"

Elizabeth's answer was cut short by the blasting of cannons coming from the port. Lara raced to the window to find a tall, black ship blasting the hell out of the town.

"Lizzie, the town is under attack!" she cried. Pounding could be heard from downstairs. People were in the house! Elizabeth leapt out of bed and grabbed Lara by the shoulders.

"Lara, you have to get out of here!"

"Lizzie, they're after you, you're the Governor's daughter! They'll want to ransom you off! I can't leave you!"

"Lara, I know I rarely do this, but I'm ordering you to get out now. If it's me they want, that's what they'll get. I don't want you hurt!" With those final words, Elizabeth shoved Lara into a secret passage in the wall of her room, and locked the entrance behind her.

Not knowing what to do, Lara immediately raced toward town. Maybe Will would know what to do!

Hours later, Lara was still weaving through the destroyed streets of Port Royal. With so much destruction, Lara had a hard time trying to find her way to the blacksmith's shop. When she got there, she saw an unconscious Will lying in the street and raced toward him.

"Will! Will, are you alright?" she cried while shaking him.

"I will be if you stop shaking me!" he groaned.

"Will, we have to do something! They've taken Elizabeth!"

"What?"

Obviously Will had been hit on the head. When it came to Elizabeth, his reaction was usually much more dramatic than that. Lara sighed.

"Pirates...have...taken...Elizabeth..." she said slowly, hoping Will would catch on. It worked.

Will sat straight up. "You're right! I saw them with her, heading toward their ship! We have to find the Governor at once and tell him!" He grabbed Lara by the arm.

"Uh, Will?"

"What?"

"As much as I'd like to rush over there, I'm not appropriately dressed. I'm in my nightgown.do you have any clothes I could borrow?" she asked. They both looked at her attire. Will smiled.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Everything I have is too big for you, but you still have some spare gowns at my place remember? In case you got dirty practicing your sword fighting techniques with me?"

The two went inside where Lara quickly changed her clothes in his room, while Will shouted through the door the story about fighting with a man named Sparrow after learning that he had threatened her. Lara was touched by Will being so protective of her and thanked him.

"How did you know he threatened me?" she asked, coming out of the bedroom.

"Word travels fast, remember?" They headed outside.

"But you fought Captain Jack Sparrow and lived, Will!" she exclaimed. "He's a wanted man, and he's known for his fighting skills and his ability to escape from punishments."

"Not this time," said Will. "Norrington has him locked up in the jail."

Lara was shocked. "Well, let's go see him! He can tell us how to rescue Elizabeth! After all, he is a pirate."

Will gave it some thought. "We should see the Governor first. He might have a plan."

"Will, as much as I love the Governor like my own father, he is a bit.dense when it comes to really important things. I doubt that he'll want us to barge out to sea and rescue Lizzie. And don't you dare mention Norrington because he'll just follow British Royal Procedure and not do anything dramatic."

Will opened his mouth to deny it, but he knew she was right. The Governor and Norrington wouldn't help, so they would just have to do things on their own. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright, let's go talk to Sparrow and see what he can do to help us."

The two headed toward the jail and Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

That's it for now! Please review! It keeps the story flowing in my head! 


	4. Captain Jack Sparrow and Tortuga

Disclaimer: Still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of the characters (damn it), it all belongs to the great and powerful Disney Company, all rights reserved. I wish that I did, though. 

AN: Another day, another chapter.I'm glad that people like this story! I thought I might have to take it down, I thought no one would read it. Thanks to the reviewers, especially Reikon! It helps boost my low self- esteem. Love ya all!

**Chapter 4: Captain Jack Sparrow and Tortuga**:

Lara and Will entered the jail after Lara bribed the guard to let them in. The two of them found him in the last and only cell left after the pirate ship attacked. He was asleep on the floor when they walked up to the door, and Will banged on the bars with the hilt of his sword.

"You, Sparrow!" The pirate immediately sat up.

"Aye?" he asked. "Oh, hello, luv," he said, smirking up at her. "Came to see good ol' Jack, did ya?"

"Very funny, Mr. Sparrow," she said, rolling her eyes.

"It's Captain Sparrow, but, being the fine lookin' lass ye are," he said, winking at her, "you can call me Jack."

She blushed and rolled her eyes again. "Fine, Jack, we want to know what the name of that ship is and where it makes berth."

"Makes berth?" Jack said in surprise. "Haven't you heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of the Black Pearl are from the dreaded Isle de Muerta, an island that can only be found by those who have already know where it is."

"Wonderful," Lara said, exasperated. "Now we'll never find it and Elizabeth is gone for good!"

"Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"The girl you rescued yesterday," Will replied.

"Oh, yes, the lass's employer," said Jack. "Well, I'll make the two of you a deal, darling." He motioned for her to come closer.

"Yes?" Lara said, leaning towards the bars.

"If you and the whelp," he whispered, nodding at Will, "get me out of here, I'll take you to your lovely lady and the Black Pearl meself."

"Don't do it, Lara," Will said. Obviously he'd overheard. "He's a pirate, and can't be trusted."

"But Will, what choice do we have?" she asked. "If he can get us to Elizabeth..."

"The lass is right.what's your name?" Jack asked.

"Will, Will Turner," Lara replied.

"Will.that'd be short for William? Good strong name. Named after your father, no doubt?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's none of your business!" Will snapped. He turned toward Lara. "Fine, we'll get him out, but if he tries to deceive us..."

"I'll run him through myself," Lara finished.

"Run me through? With what?" Jack asked. "Yer not exactly armed."

He was right; her sword was in Will's shop, she had left it there the last time they'd spared together.

"I'll get my sword when we're done here," Lara said. "And stop calling me 'lass.' My name is Lara."

"Sorry, but I like calling ye 'lass,' it's my pet name for ye," Jack said, winking.

Lara rolled her eyes, again. This man was truly annoying! "Will, get him out of there."

"With what, lass, the keys have run off," Jack said, motioning to the door.

Will grabbed a nearby bench and placed it on the bars. "I built these bars. With the right leverage, they'll lift right off!"

Sure enough, the door popped off, and Jack stepped out. He immediately took Lara's hand and kissed it.

"A small thank you for yer help," he said, winking slyly at her.

Lara took her hand back, blushing. "Come on, I have to get my sword from Will's shop."

Twenty minutes later, the three of them were on the beach.

"Why are we here?" asked Lara.

"Are we stealing that ship?" Will asked, pointing toward the Dauntless, which was floating off shore.

"Commandeering," said Jack. "Nautical term...and we're commandeering _that_ ship." he pointed toward the _Interceptor_, sitting in the harbor. "By the way, how far are you willing to go to rescue this girl of yours, boy?"

"I'd die for her!" Will said passionately.

"Oh, good, no worries then," said Jack.

"He's not the only one," said Lara. Jack looked at her in surprise.

"She's just your employer,luv, you could always get a new one," he said, eying her.

"She's more than that: she's my best friend, almost a sister to me," she softly replied. "I can't let her die. She's all I have." Jack just nodded.

The three of them slipped under a small rowboat and headed underwater.

"You do realize that this is the dumbest idea I've ever heard of,right?" Lara said to no one in particular.

"Don't worry, luv, it'll work, or my name isn't Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Lara rolled her eyes. As they walked along, Will stepped into a lobster trap and had it stuck on his foot; Lara laughed quietly, and Jack found that he liked the sound of it; it was soft, like waves on the beach.

The three of them were soon surfaced behind the _Dauntless_ and Will and Jack began climbing up before they noticed Lara was behind them, still in the rowboat.

"What's wrong?" Jack softly called to her.

"I can't climb in a dress, Jack! It's wet, and it's too heavy!" she said, embarrassed. Plus, she didn't want Jack looking up her skirts, if he had the chance. She then noticed that Jack was smiling.

"No worries, luv, just climb on my back and I'll take you up!" He offered her a hand.

"What?"

"Get on my back."

"Are you mad? There is no way I'm riding on your back up the back of this ship!" She backed away.

"Lass, you can either do it of your own free will, or I'll make you."

Fearing what he might do, Lara took Jack's hand. He wrapped both her hands around his neck and began to climb. Lara, fearing that they'd fall any moment, clung on for dear life, her face buried in his neck. Jack grinned.

"Knew you'd warm up to me," he said, laughter obvious in his voice.

"If I didn't need you to help get me up this boat," she growled into his neck, "and if my hands weren't so busy holding on to you, I'd slap you."

He grinned even wider.

They were soon on the deck; Lara remained in the back while Jack took over the ship, waving a single pistol in the lieutenant's face. The ship was soon theirs, and Jack was ordering Will around on how to sail the ship. Meanwhile, Lara kept a look out.

"Jack, Commodore Norrington is heading this way on the _Interceptor_ with his men!"

Jack looked over his shoulder and grinned.

The skirmish was near non-existent, as the three quickly swung over to the 'abandoned' _Interceptor_, and out of Port Royal.

Once safely away from the town, Lara came up next to Jack, who was at the helm.

"Jack?" asked Lara.

"Yes, luv?"

"Um, where are we going?"

"To Tortuga, luv, we need to get ourselves a crew."

"TORTUGA! That's a pirates' hangout!" she cried in alarm.

"Aye, and I be a pirate," Jack said. "Don't worry, luv, you can stay onboard while Will and I go get a crew."

Lara immediately turned away to go fume in private.

After they'd escaped Norrington, Lara spent the rest of the day going through the stores of the ship and found herself some male clothing: grey pants, white shirt, misty blue vest, and black boots. She even found some ribbon to tie up her wavy, dark brown hair, then strapped her sword to her waist. She was looking herself over in a mirror when she heard a voice behind her.

"Very nice."

She turned around to face a grinning Jack Sparrow in the doorway.

"Thanks, I think," she said. She looked up into his eyes. "Do you think we'll find a crew in Tortuga?"

"Of course," he said. "There's always someone looking for work in Tortuga." He looked her over. "You know, lass, it's a big ship...people get lonely."

She didn't even let him finish that sentence before she slapped him.

He blinked at her. "Not sure I deserved that."

Lara's eyes narrowed. "Of course you did! I'm not a wench, or a whore, Mr. Sparrow. You'll have to wait for Tortuga for that." She immediately found a cabin with a lock on the door and bolted herself inside for the night. She spent the next two days avoiding Jack.

Two days later, they docked off shore of Tortuga. Lara agreed to stay onboard alone; she had no intention of going to shore to be 'felt up' by the men on land.

It was late by the time Jack and Will returned from shore. Jack saw Lara waiting for them and walked over, smiling at her. She refused to be charmed.well, sort of. She immediately got to the point.

"Did you find a crew?"

"I've got a friend, Mr. Gibbs, looking right now. He'll find one by morning," Jack said, standing next to her.

"Good," she said, brushing past him. "The sooner, the better."

Jack reached out and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry about what I said before. I didn't mean you were a wench or anything. It's just that you're very attractive and I...why are ye lookin' at me like that?"

Lara was looking at him in surprise. "Oh, it's just that...no one's ever called me attractive before." Now it was Jack's turn to stare.

"Why not? You really are lovely a lovely woman, you know," he said, toying with a stray strand of her dark hair. She let him.

"I'm a handmaiden for a lady of Port Royal. I'm supposed to be there, but invisible. No one sees me, yet they know I'm there. And." she trailed off.

"And what, luv? You can tell me."

"I have no past, Jack," she whispered. "I washed up in Port Royal four years ago, with no memory of who I am or where I'm from. Elizabeth took me in, and I've been with her ever since. She gave me a home, and she's like family to me." A small tear fell down her cheek and Jack wiped it away. She continued to speak. "With no past and no real "family" except Elizabeth, no one would want to marry me. I've got no dowry, nothing to claim or fall back on. Who wants a wife like that?" She turned and looked at him. "With me, it's pretty much what you see is what you get."

"What if a man were to like what he sees, and want it?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

She smiled. "I doubt there's a man like that out there, Jack." She immediately turned and walked below deck, not knowing that Jack was staring thoughtfully after her.

The next morning, Lara went with Jack and Will to inspect the crew. The three of them walked down the dock, looking them over. Lara had just made it to the end of the line when Jack stopped in front of an elderly man with a parrot on his shoulder. She didn't hear what he said to the old man, or the old man's reply, but his parrot's answer seemed to be what Jack wanted to hear. Lara was standing in front of a sailor with a large black hat over his face when she heard him speak.

"And what's in it for us?" The voice seemed female.

Jack walked over and removed the hat. "Annamaria." Her reply was a slap in the face.

Will leaned in. "I suppose you didn't deserve that one, either."

"No, that one I deserved," Jack replied.

"Why?" Lara asked.

"You stole my boat!" Annamaria yelled.

'Good reason,' Lara thought.

"Actually," was all he got out before another slap across the face. "Borrowed...without permission! But with every intent on bringing it back to you."

"BUT YOU DIDN'T!" Annamaria cried.

"You'll get another one!" Jack said hurriedly.

"A better one!" said Will.

Jack nodded. "A better one," he repeated.

"That one!" Lara said, pointing.

Jack turned toward her. "Which one?" he asked. She pointed toward the _Interceptor_, floating in the bay. His eyes lit with realization. "That one!" he snapped in surprise. Lara's glare told him to agree _or else_. He ground his teeth. "Aye! That one! What say you?"

Annamaria looked pleased. "Aye!" she shouted.

And with that, the new crew of the _Interceptor_ headed for their new ship.

* * *

AN: Whew, long chapter! Well, for me, anyway. Do you realize how hard it is to tweak a movie and add a new character to an already known plot? Damn! Oh, and I probably won't be able to update until really late on Sunday, or late Monday afternoon, at best. Things to do, people to see. After all, life does go on. But I will update soon! Anyway, I hope people like this chapter, and please review! I really appreciate it! (No flames, please!) 


	5. Storms and Rescues

Disclaimer: Still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of the characters (damn it), it all belongs to the great and powerful Disney Company, all rights reserved. I wish that I did, though. 

AN: I'm still going by how I remember the movie goes (with a little help from some fanfiction on the website), so of course it's not exact, but I think it's close enough, don't you?

**Chapter 5: Storms and Rescues**

As they boarded the ship, Mr. Gibbs pulled Jack aside.

"Is it right havin' women aboard, captain? One is bad enough, but two."

"Mr. Gibbs, it would be far worse to leave those two women on shore, trust me," Jack replied as he gazed at the two women who were busy chatting up a storm.

(Speaking of storms)

Later that day, a huge storm blew up. Lara had been ordered downstairs to the captain's quarters and told not to move, if she valued her life (at least, that's what Jack said, she wasn't sure if it was a threat, or an indication that she might fall overboard).

The next morning, they were at the Isle de Muerta. Mr. Cotton's parrot was singing as they entered, "dead men tell no tales," as the crew looked over the hammerheads that swam underneath hungrily.

"Puts a chill to the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Mr. Gibbs muttered.

"Aye," whispered Lana.

Lara had joined everyone on deck, enjoying the sun after last night's storm. She overheard Will talking to Mr. Gibbs, and decided to join them. She sat down on a barrel behind them, listening to Gibbs tell a story about how Jack got off an island after being marooned.

"So he stood in the water for three days and three nights, until all of the sea animals gathered around his legs. Then, he fashioned a raft out of sea turtles and floated away on it!"

Will looked at him intently. "Sea turtles? What did he use for rope?"

That's when all three of them noticed Jack standing close by, listening.

"Human hair," he said. "From my back!"

Lara immediately started laughing. Jack looked at her as though she were insane.

"What's so funny, lass?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

"What you just said!" she choked out between giggles. "I was thinking that, with your hair, you probably did use hair from your back!" She started to laugh harder before she went across the deck to talk to Annamaria, who was also snickering. Jack just shook his head, and turned toward Will.

"Is she always like that?"

"Lara? Of course she is. Sometimes she's worse," Will said, grinning.

"Hmph," was Jack's only reply before turning to the crew.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack said, loudly. "Mr. Turner and I will be going ashore for his bonny lass."

"Aye, Captain! Uh, what if something should happen to ye on the island?" asked Mr. Gibbs.

"Stick to the code," Jack said.

"Aye, the code," Gibbs said grimly.

Jack and Will rowed out to the island as Lara turned toward Gibbs.

"What code are you talking about, Mr. Gibbs?" she asked.

"Pirate's Code, missy: anyone that falls behind, stays behind."

Lara stared in shock. Little to her knowledge, a small part of her wished for both Jack and Will to be alright, and for them, with Elizabeth, to get back safely.

It was not long afterwards that her wish came true; well, mostly. Will came on board, pulling Elizabeth along with him. She was wearing a black dress Lara had never seen before.

"Lizzie!" she cried before launching herself at her best friend.

Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise as she hugged her friend and companion. "Lara!" She then looked around. "No, not more pirates!"

Mr. Gibbs came up next to her and tipped his head at her. "Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." "Mr. Gibbs?" she said in surprise. Lara blinked at her. "You know him?" Elizabeth smiled. "I met him on the way over from England." She turned toward Gibbs. "It's nice to see you again." That was when Lara noticed that Jack was missing.

"Will, where's Jack?" she asked worriedly. Now it was Elizabeth's turn to blink in surprise.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow? Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Will looked at Lara, his eyes narrowed. "He fell behind." He then led Elizabeth down below deck. The entire crew looked shocked. After a long pause, Gibbs spoke.

"Well," he said, "stick to the code: weigh anchor and hoist the sails!"

Lara couldn't help but stand on deck in shock. 'Oh, Jack,' she thought. 'What happened to you?' She went below deck to tend to Elizabeth, only to find Will one step ahead of her; he was wrapping a cut on Elizabeth's hand. Lara hid outside the door, listening and letting the two have some time alone.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?" "I don't know," she said, wincing at the bandage before pulling away.

"I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands, I know they're rough."

"No.I mean yes, they are but. but don't stop." Lara smiled at Elizabeth's words. Perhaps love would finally bloom? She peeked inside.

"Elizabeth..." Will whispered, leaning into a kiss, but was stopped by Elizabeth.

Lara saw her take out Will's medallion and give it to him.

"It's yours." Oh, no. Will stared at it in surprise.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me." Will stopped talking and stared at her. "It was a gift from my father, he sent it to me. Why did you take it?"

Elizabeth hung her head in shame. "Because I was afraid that you were a pirate; that would've been awful. I thought they might hang you." Will continued to stare at the medallion. "It wasn't your blood they needed...it was my father's blood...my blood...the blood of a pirate."

'Blood? For what?' Lara thought.

Elizabeth stood up and turned to leave. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Will slammed the medallion on the table and Elizabeth fled to another cabin, tears in her eyes. Lara was torn between helping one or another of her best friends, but since Will seemed the most hurt, she went there first.

"Will, what happened?"

That single question opened open Will's mouth and the whole story poured out; about Jack being betrayed, marooned, Barbossa and the mutinous crew being cursed, and how only Will's blood or that of his father was needed to end the curse.

"It was my blood they needed, Lara!" He paused before asking another question plaguing his mind. "Why would Elizabeth steal from me?" He buried his head in his hands.

"Because she cares about you, Will," Lara replied, her hand on his shoulder. "She did what she thought was right, and you can't hate her for that."

"No, you're right. I can't."

"I'll go talk to her. You should go on deck and help the crew," Lara quietly suggested. "It might be good for you, then the two of you can talk about this later, alright?" He nodded, then left. Lara turned toward Elizabeth's cabin. This was going to be a long night.

The next morning, Lara was awakened by shouts of panic, and hurrying feet on deck. She grabbed her sword and raced up the stairs to find the crew loading the guns. "What's going on?"

"The Black Pearl's gaining on us!" Annamaria shouted from the helm.

"Impossible! This is the fastest ship on the Caribbean!" Lara exclaimed.

"That's what I said!" said Elizabeth. The ship suddenly jerked hard.

"What's happening?" screamed Lara as she grabbed onto the railing.

"We're swinging around to fight them!" Will shouted.

"Fire!" shouted Elizabeth. Cannon fire raced between ships.

"Anymore bright ideas, lass?" Gibbs asked Elizabeth.

She shook her head. "Your turn," she replied before they noticed grappling hooks being tossed on board. She reached under her collar. "The medallion!" she cried. Will did a double take before racing down below.

Then whole battle was a blur for Lara. She remembered fighting, seeing Jack climb over from the other ship, winking at her, then climbing back to the other ship. The next thing she knew, she was on the Black Pearl, tied to the mast and seeing the Interceptor being blown apart.

"No!" screamed Elizabeth. "Will!"

Will? He had still been onboard? Tears streamed down Lara's face as she looked around the Pearl. She saw Jack being held by a large black man, then saw him look at her, pity in his eyes.

"Barbossa!" called a voice from the railing.

"Will!" cried Lara and Elizabeth.

Will waved a pistol at Barbossa. "The ladies go free."

Barbossa raised an eyebrow. "What's in your head, boy?"

"The ladies go free!" he demanded.

"You've only got one shot and we can't die," Barbossa said, smirking.

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack said to Will, waving his hands around.

"You can't...I can." Will pointed the gun at himself.

Jack groaned and covered his eyes with his hand. B

arbossa looked Will over before asking, "Who are you?"

"No one!" Jack quickly exclaimed. "He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

Jack smacked his hand to his forehead at Will's comment.

"He's a spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!" whimpered a pirate in fright.

Will cocked the trigger. "On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said.

"Elizabeth and Lara go free."

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

Seeing Jack point at himself, Will added, "And the crew, the crew is not to be harmed!"

"Agreed."

(Moments later)

The entire crew was cheering, "Go on! Walk the plank!"

Lara and Elizabeth were together on a plank over the water. Will was bound, and yelling at Barbossa.

"You lying bastard! You swore they'd go free!"

"Aye, I agreed they'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where. Gag him!" commanded Barbossa. He paused for a moment to glance over at Elizabeth."Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads? So I'll be having that dress back before you go, missy," he said, pointing at Elizabeth's dress.

"It goes with your black heart," Elizabeth said, throwing him the dress.

"Ooh, it's still warm." He grinned.

"Off you go! Come on!' the crew jeered.

"Too long!" exclaimed the Bo 'sun.

He jumped on the plank, and the two fell in. Moments later, Jack was swimming along side them, heading for a nearby island. The three of them walked up the beach, dripping. Lara was helping Elizabeth, and Jack was muttering about watching Barbossa sail away with his ship for the second time.

"But you escaped before, didn't you?" asked Lara, hopefully.

Jack winced. "Aye, I did."

"Well?" Lara said expectantly. She settled Elizabeth on a patch of grass, then followed Jack up the beach, watching him knock on trees, then jump up and down on a patch of sand. She grabbed his shoulder. "Well? Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

"Alright, you want the truth, lass?" he asked, looking her in the eye. "Last time.I was here a grand total of three days, alright? Last time," he said, opening a secret cellar door, "the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." He climbed out with two bottles of rum in his hands. He handed Lara one, then sank back on the sand, downing half a bottle of rum in an instant.

"That's it?" Lara exclaimed. "You sat on a beach, for three days, drinking rum?"

"Welcome to the Caribbean, luv!" he said before he chugged some more rum, then winked at her.

Lara looked at the bottle in her hand. Then she and Elizabeth exchanged a look, each knowing what the other was thinking. They both knew the British Navy had to be looking for Elizabeth, and all they needed was a signal to guide them. One of them had to get drunk, then actually light the fire once Jack was out. Lara pointed to the bottle, then to herself, not wanting Elizabeth to suffer the hangover afterwards.

It wasn't long before she and Jack were prancing around a fire, singing a pirate song before collapsing in a heap together. Elizabeth was further inland, under the trees, watching them and smiling. Lara settled her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

He looked down at her, and admired her thick, soft hair, which was flowing over her shoulders and over her back. He began stroking it carefully. "Aye, me bonny lass, but the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. And the scenery has definitely improved."

Lara tilted her head up toward him. "Do you think we'll ever get off the island, Jack?"

He leaned in closer. "It's possible. You never know." He leaned even closer. Before he could kiss her, she jumped up and began walking toward Elizabeth. "I think I'll go to bed. Good night, Jack."

Jack stared after her. "Damn, I was so close, too!"

He then finished off his bottle of rum before falling unconscious. Elizabeth and Lara looked at each other, then settled down to sleep. They had to wake up early to start the signal tomorrow.

Jack woke up just as the last crate was being tossed onto the fire. "What are you doing! You burned all the food, the shade, the rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone," said Lara calmly watching it burn. Jack looked ready to collapse.

"Why is the rum gone?"

"For one," Lara began, "it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels."

"Two," continued Elizabeth, "that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for Lara and for me. Do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

Jack looked ready to hurt something by that point. "But why is the rum gone?"

Elizabeth sat down to stare at the horizon. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon." Jack looked at Lara, who was smirking at him. He looked like he wasn't sure whether to kill her, or kiss her. He took out pistol, but seeing Lara glare at him, he put it back and stalked off, only to return later to inform them that the Dauntless was on the other side of the island. The two girls smirked at him, then walked over to the opposite side of the island. They frantically signaled to the ship, and were soon met by Commodore Norrington and several guards. They took the three into the boat, and onto the Dauntless.

* * *

Whew! Another long chapter done. I think I'll take a day or two off and not update. What do you think? ;) Please leave a review and make my muse (and my ego) happy! 


	6. Wedding Plans and Escape

Disclaimer: Still don't own Jack Sparrow (I wish I did, though, he'd be great at parties!). Unfortunately, Disney owns him. I don't know why they'd want him, though, he'd have much more fun with me, and I'd be willing to share (well, sort of)! Oh, and I don't own Will or anyone else, either. 

AN: I'm in shock: over 15 reviews in three days! I've never been so happy! sniffs Thanks to everyone! (Oh, and Reikon, you are special, babe, no matter what your mom says!) Thanks for the support! I'm really sorry about the formatting; the website tends to tweak the document and everything. I had it all nice and spaced out, but the site messed it up, sorry! I'm also sorry if the story is moving too fast; it's just that it flows so fast in my head and I need to get it written down, but I'll try and go slower. Remember, I'm going by memory here! I don't have the film in front of me to correct my mistakes. Anyway, on with the story!

**Chapter 6: Wedding Plans and Escape**

Once onboard the Dauntless, guards held Jack by the arms as the Governor grabbed Elizabeth in a tremendous hug. He only let go when it seemed as though Elizabeth was going to faint from lack of air. The Governor then turned his attention toward Lara.

"As wonderful as it is to see you again, my dear, I'm afraid I don't know whether to punish you for piracy, or to thank you for saving my daughter," he said gravely.

"If you please, sir," Lara said with a bow, "I was only doing what you ordered me to all those years ago: to look after Elizabeth and to make sure that she was safe. I hardly think that you should punish me for following your orders, sir."

She looked up at the Governor, who seemed to be having a hard time keeping a straight face. "Indeed," he said, slightly smirking. "Those were my orders four years ago. And you have done an excellent job of seeing to your mistress, Miss Storm. I'll have to see you properly rewarded when we return home."

"But father!" cried Elizabeth. "What about Will? You cannot let him be killed by pirates!"

"My dear," the Governor said sharply, cutting off protests from both Lara and Elizabeth. "He has engaged in piracy, and, unlike your serving maid, he had no orders to see to you or your safety. He must face the consequences."

Flashes of despair raced across Lara's face before turned to Elizabeth. What she saw surprised her; she saw hope and what looked like a plan forming on Elizabeth's face. "Commodore, I beg you to do this. For me." She paused. "As a wedding present."

Lara's jaw dropped. 'Wedding present! Is she mad?' she thought. The Governor seemed equally surprised, and Commodore looked joyful.

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" her father asked in shock.

"I am," Elizabeth said softly, looking directly at the Commodore.

"A wedding!" quipped Jack. "I love weddings! Drinks all around!" He noticed the Commodore glaring at him. "I know, clap him in irons?" He held out his wrists.

"Mr. Sparrow," began the Commodore. "You are to go to the helm and direct us to the Isle de Muerta, and then spend the entire voyage pondering the meaning of 'silent as the grave,' is that understood?"

"Perfectly," answered Jack, who looked back and winked at Lara before being led to the helm. Lara smiled and rolled her eyes at him before leading Elizabeth to the captain's quarters to rest.

Hours later, they had arrived at the Isle. Jack went with Norrington and a majority of the crew to form a plan on how to attack Barbossa and his band of pirates, and Elizabeth and Lara were locked in the captain's quarters, to 'keep them out of harm's way.' Lara felt it was a good idea; she really needed talk some sense into Elizabeth.

"Lizzie, are you mad!" Lara frantically whispered to her friend, hoping no one would hear. "You and I both know that Norrington is an arrogant, powered wig-wearing idiot who doesn't deserve you!"

"Don't you think I know that, Lara?" Elizabeth whispered back. "I'm doing this for Will, and I'll do whatever it takes to save him!"

Lara grinned at her. "You love him, don't you?"

Elizabeth did a double take. "What!"

"You Love Him!" Lara replied, leaning against a table. "I always knew you did. You always got moody whenever I said I had to go visit Will and you had to go to a dinner party. It's sort of obvious, Lizzie. And don't try and deny it, I can see it in your eyes."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "What ever you say, Lara. Now, help me make a rope out of these bed sheets, we have to go help Will!"

The two of them quickly got to work ripping sheets in half with the help of a sword left in the cabin, then tied them together. They were lucky that a rowboat was hanging out right behind the ship, and had decided to first lower the boat, then climb down into it, since the both of them couldn't lower the boat with them inside of it. Elizabeth went first, then signaled to Lara to come down. Lara strapped on the sword, and was just climbing down when she heard the Governor talking through the door; something about making the right decision for the wrong reasons. She ignored him and kept climbing down. After she touched down in the boat, the two of them rowed toward the Black Pearl.

Once they reached the Pearl, Lara let Elizabeth go first again, since she had spent more time on the ship. Lara was three-quarters of the way up the side of the boat when something flew past her head. It looked like a monkey. Ignoring it, Lara raced up the side, then quickly followed Elizabeth across the deck and down below, hiding behind a pillar as two pirates went by up the stairs. The two of them then raced to free the prisoners.

"It's Elizabeth and Lara!" cried Gibbs.

The two girls quickly opened the locks, then let everyone upstairs. Lara and Elizabeth grabbed the nearest hanging rowboat, then knocked the two guards over the side with it.

"Come on! Will's in trouble!" cried Elizabeth. The crew simply stood there. She turned toward them. "Well? Come on!"

"Sorry, lass," said Gibbs. "We've got the Pearl, that's all that matters."

"Aye," said Annamaria. "Besides, Jack owes us a ship!"

"What about Jack?" asked Lara in amazement. "You're just going to leave him there to die?"

Gibbs shifted uncomfortably. "Well, there is the code to consider."

"Code!" cried Elizabeth. "You're pirates! Hang the code and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway!" The crew still wasn't moved.

"Fine!" yelled Lara. "You're just a bunch of cowards anyway!" She and Elizabeth climbed down the side and into their still-waiting rowboat and rowed toward the island.

"Bloody pirates," muttered Elizabeth, as they watched the Black Pearl sail away.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the short chapter! I'm trying to drag it out as long as possible. Oh, by the way, does anyone want a sequel? It might happen; after all, the movie will likely have one. What do you think? Review and tell me! 


	7. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: Still don't own the handsome, dashing, clever, roguish Jack Sparrow, or anything related to Pirates of the Caribbean. I used to, but Disney stole it from me. (Just kidding, though I wish I weren't!) 

AN: I'm still really sorry about the formatting! The stupid website still messes it up whenever I post. If anyone knows how to fix it, please tell me in your review! And thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, especially Reikon! You rock!

**Chapter 7: The Final Battle**:

Rowing toward the island, Elizabeth and Lara were busy trading words and insults about the code of the pirates. As they got closer, though, Lara motioned for Elizabeth to hush up. She could hear the sounds of swords, and people trading insults. She motioned to Elizabeth, and the two rowed faster.

A few moments later, the two reached the cave, and hid behind a pile of treasure, gathering their courage. Lara took up her sword before realizing that Elizabeth was unarmed.

"Lizzie, you can't go into the cave unarmed!" Lara whispered to her friend. "You should stay here until this is all over with."

Elizabeth glared at her. "Lara, there is no way I am going to let you head into battle all by yourself." She glanced around and found a large metal staff in the treasure pile and tested its weight. "This will work, won't it?"

Lara nodded reluctantly. "Alright, let's go!"

The two charged out from behind the pile. Elizabeth attacked a pirate who was threatening Will.

"You like pain?" She smacked him hard with the staff. "Try wearing a corset!"

Lara stopped paying attention to Elizabeth and Will at that point; she had her own problems! Two pirates were aiming to chop off her limbs at that very moment.

Immediately, all of Will's teachings kicked in, and Lara instantly began fighting, using her sword to the very best of her abilities. She dodged, kicked, and spun like a dancer. She cut off the hands of one pirate, and neatly beheaded the other, kicking them both into nearby ponds of water.

With those two disposed of, Lara turned back to look for Jack, only to find that Barbossa was aiming a pistol straight at her! She closed her eyes and waited.

She heard a pistol fire, but she felt no pain. She peaked through her closed eyes; she was alive! She looked at Barbossa and found that Jack had used his one pistol shot on him.

Barbossa laughed. "Ten years you've been carrying that pistol and now you've wasted your shot!"

"He didn't waste it," replied Will, who was standing behind the treasure chest. He let two medallions fall from his hand.

Barbossa looked down at his chest, dropping his sword.

"He's bleeding!" Lara exclaimed quietly in amazement.

Barbossa looked up. "I feel...cold." He fell down dead at Jack's feet. The three of them sighed in relief. Jack turned towards Lara.

"You alright, luv?" he asked, looking her over for injuries. She smiled at him.

"I'm fine."

"That was quite the little dance you did; you know, with the sword," he said, smiling in admiration.

"Thanks," she replied, blushing. "Will's a good teacher."

She started looking around at the treasure trove and saw Will and Elizabeth having a private moment. Not wanting to interrupt them, she decided to distract Jack.

"So," she said, looking at him. "How are you going to carry all of this, Jack? I doubt we can fit all of it in one rowboat!"

Jack grinned at her. "Well, you see, luv," he said, waving his arms around, "the idea is to find what suites ye, and start with that. Then, when I've found some buyers for those lovely pieces, I'll come back for the rest."

He instantly grabbed her hand and started leading her around the place, picking up bits a pieces of treasure and looking at them, one handedly. She also started looking around and found a beautiful gold bracelet. Each section was in the shape of a diamond, and each corner had a small diamond. In the center of each section was a small, beautifully round white pearl. It was fantastic!

She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Jack smiling at her, a crown resting crookedly on his head, and several necklaces around his neck. His eyes were sparkling.

"Find something ye like, luv?"

She blushed and handed the bracelet to him. "It's your treasure, Jack. I was just admiring it." She turned away and started walking over to her two friends, just in time to see Elizabeth walk away from distraught Will.

Jack came up behind her and swayed over to Will. "If you were looking for the opportune moment...that was it! Now," he tipped his crown on his head, "if you would be so kind as to take me to my ship?" He headed toward the rowboat, Lara and Will following behind. Will sat by the oars with Elizabeth behind him, and Lara sat next to Jack at the front of the boat.

Once in the rowboat, Lara and Elizabeth exchanged glances, knowing one of them would have to tell Jack the bad news about his crew and his ship. Since she had spent more time with him, Lara decided to be the bearer of bad news. She looked over and saw Jack looking at his treasures.

"Uh, Jack?" He looked over at her.

"What is it, luv?"

She looked away; she couldn't bear to look him in the eye.

"Um, your crew, they," she paused. "They left. They thought you weren't coming back, so they took the Pearl and sailed off."

Jack was quiet. Too quiet. Lara looked over at him, and saw him looking out at the water. At that moment, they emerged from the cave, and they saw the empty spot where the Pearl had been. Jack sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Lara whispered to him, covering his hand with hers, her heart heavy with pity for this brave man who risked everything for Elizabeth and to reclaim what was rightfully his.

He looked down at her hand and gave a small smile. "They did what's right, by them. Can't really blame them, darling."

"Elizabeth and I tried to get them to see reason, but they wouldn't have it. I'm so sorry, Jack."

They squeezed each other's hands. The rest of the ride was silent as they rode toward the Dauntless.

Once onboard the Dauntless, the Governor and Commodore stripped Jack of his treasures and placed him in the brig below. Elizabeth was sent to some spacious quarters below, with Lara following after. The two of them washed up and changed into some dresses that the Governor had brought with him, but had forgotten to give them earlier. The two of them overheard the sailors and soldiers talking about the battle that had happened onboard, and that most of the pirates were now in the brig, if not dead.

Lara felt relieved at being able to wash up, but she would miss being able to wear men's clothes. They were lighter, and she could move much more freely in them. She reached inside her dress and was comforted by the number of pockets in them; the one thing she had missed about her gowns was being able to carry anything and everything in them. Ever since the beginning of her adventuring with Jack.

Her thoughts stopped on Jack's name. Sure he was a pirate, but he was a pirate with a good heart. He hadn't taken advantage of her, and he had helped save the lives of her two closest friends, not to mention her own life. Not only that, but he was funny, if not charming, and certainly handsome.oh no! She was not falling in love with Jack Sparrow! That was impossible! She shook her head. She only felt pity for him, didn't she? She backtracked on her thoughts. Yes, pity. That was it. And to prove it to herself, she'd go down and visit him in the brig. She turned and left the cabin she was sharing with Elizabeth.

As she walked down the hall, she saw a small bottle of rum on a nearby table. One of the sailors must have forgotten to put it away. She quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking, then quickly hid the bottle in one of her many pockets; she then made her way down to the belly of the ship, where the brig was.

As she started past the doors, a guard blocked her way.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you're not allowed down here," he said.

She smiled at him. "I'm only visiting Captain Sparrow on my lady's request, soldier. Besides, it's not as though I'm going to help him escape, where would he escape to? There aren't any inhabitable islands around for days, and the Commodore has the keys! Your fears are needless." She smiled her most charming smile at him, and he stood aside.

"Very well, miss, but only for a short while. If the Commodore finds out about this, I'll loose my place. He's in the first cell; the others are in the very back."

She smiled even more charmingly, then walked past him to the first cell, where Jack appeared to be napping. She placed her hand on the door.

"Hello, Jack," she said quietly. He jerked up, then raced to the door after seeing who it was.

"Lara!" he exclaimed in surprise. "What are ye doing down here? Shouldn't you be with Elizabeth?"

Lara shook her head. "I wanted to see you. Besides," she said, grinning. "Elizabeth's asleep." Her smile faded. "I've brought you something." She reached into her dress. Jack's eyes widened and a wide smirk formed.

"Really, now, with these bars in the way, we can't really-" he stopped speaking when she reached through the bars and smacked him on the arm.

"Idiot!" she exclaimed, laughing. "That's not what I'm giving you!" She pulled out the bottle of rum and handed it to him. "I thought you might like this. You know, to help you feel better."

Jack smiled. "I'm already feeling better with you around," he whispered. He reached though the bars and caressed her hair, which was pulled up in a lady-like fashion, but still had numerous curls falling from it. There was only a small amount of space left between them; she could feel his breath on her face, their faces were that close. They leaned closer, their lips almost touching, when the soldier at the door called out to her.

"Your time is up, miss! You'd best get upstairs before someone comes looking for you!"

"Damn it!" cursed Jack. "Why does that always happen at the wrong moment!"

Lara laughed, then sighed. "I wish there was a way for me to get you out of this, Jack." She covered his hand with her own. She was turning to leave when Jack grabbed her hand.

"Wait," he called, reaching into his shirt. "I've got somethin' for ye."

Now it was Lara's turn to smirk. "I thought the bars were in the way."

He looked up at her in surprise, then laughed. "Aye, so they are, luv, but that's not what I meant," he stopped, then raised his eyebrows. "Unless that's what you want?" She laughed as he pulled out the bracelet she had admired in the cave. Her eyes widened.

"Jack!" she quietly exclaimed. "You can't give that to me! It's yours!"

He smiled at her. "Don't be silly. I saw how much you liked it, and I want ye to have it. Think of it as payment for the rum, if you want."

"Jack, I can't take this," she tried giving it back, but Jack shook his head.

"It'd look better on you then on me." He grinned. "You deserve something pretty after having to put up with me."

Lara put the bracelet on. She looked up and looked him in the eye.

"But I like putting up with you," she whispered as she looked at him. She quickly reached through the bars, brought his face close to hers, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good-bye, Jack," she whispered, tears in her eyes as she turned and ran up the stairs.

Jack put his hand on the spot she had kissed, and stared after her before he sat down and started on the rum she had brought him, thinking of how lovely she looked with his bracelet on her wrist.

* * *

Another chapter done! Major bummer about the interrupted kissing, huh? First the island, now that damned guard. Don't worry, there'll be some action later! Not that sort of action, get your mind out of the gutter!Oh, and just so you know, there's only one chapter left after this one. I've gotten several requests from people that want a sequel, and if I get enough requests for one, I'll write it. How does that sound? 


	8. Hangings and Escape

Disclaimer: Still don't own Jack, though I do love writing about him! 

AN: Here it is! The final chapter: tada! I hope people have enjoyed reading this story! Oh, and keep a look out for the sequel. I haven't thought of a title yet, so just go to my pen name and see if I've posted it yet. Okay? Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Hangings and Escape**.

The three day voyage to Port Royal was very difficult for Lara. She couldn't stand the idea of Jack being in the brig, or the thought of him having to be hung after saving at least three lives. She hadn't even visited him after the first time, since she didn't want the Commodore being suspicious of her being friendly with a pirate.

Elizabeth was as distraught as Lara was. Both girls would spend their days in their cabin, pacing and wondering how to help Jack. Elizabeth had gone down to visit Jack the day after Lara, and had come back with a depressed look on her face, and refused to talk about it.

On their arrival to Port Royal, Jack was taken to the prison, though not before giving Lara a wink and a smile before being led away. She had given a small, tentative smile back, though she knew he could see the tears in her eyes. After he had been taken away, the Governor took the two of them back to the mansion, and told them that Captain Sparrow was to be hung the next day. The two young women spent the entire night together in Elizabeth's room, thinking of Jack and his tragic fate.

The next day dawned bright and clear, the sun warming the entire island. Most people were murmuring that it was a great day for a hanging.

In the Swann mansion, Lara dressed in one of her favorite pale blue gowns, helped Elizabeth into a white, silver, and crème gown, then placed a hat on her head. The two of them looked at each other for a few moments before the Governor's call beckoned them downstairs. Lara sent Elizabeth ahead, then put on the bracelet that Jack had given her. She hadn't told Elizabeth about the gift; she felt it was too special to share with another person. After taking a deep breath to gather her courage, Lara followed her friend downstairs and out into the awaiting carriage.

A few hours later, Lara stood to the left of her mistress, who stood with her father and fiancé, watching the officials lead Jack to the gallows from a high nook in the wall. Lara stood watching, her heart slowly tearing up inside as Jack was led into place and the official began reading the charges. Despite the sadness of the situation, Lara couldn't help but be impressed on the amount of charges being read.

"Piracy, smuggling, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England."

She saw Jack smile fondly at that charge.

"This is wrong," she heard Elizabeth plea to her father.

"Elizabeth, the Commodore is bound by the law, as are we all. This must be done."

The charges continued to be read to the audience.

"Also, sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. For these crimes you have been sentenced to be on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

The four of them saw Will walk up to them and bow.

"Governor Swann, Commodore, Lara," he paused. "Elizabeth. I should have told you every day from the moment I met you.I love you."

The four of them stood staring after him as he walked away and the noose was put around Jack's neck. Elizabeth grabbed Lara's arm, and held fast. Lara looked up at her face and saw her looking at something. She quickly followed Elizabeth's gaze and saw Mr. Cotton's parrot on a flagpole. Elizabeth began to start swaying.

"I can't breathe," she quietly gasped, looking at Lara and winking. Lara's eyes widened as Elizabeth fell to the ground.

"Lizzie!" she cried. The Governor and Commodore swung around and rushed to Elizabeth's side.

"Move!" she heard Will cry. She then heard the crowd gasp as there was the sudden sound of a sword hitting wood, and the sound of the gallows trap door opening. She looked up and saw that Jack was barely standing on the tip of the sword, and Will was cutting him down.

Elizabeth immediately sat up, looking around to see what was happening. The Governor and Commodore looked at her in confusion before realizing the distraction, then turned towards the small battle going on. The two of them watched as Will and Jack fought Norrington's men until they were surrounded. Immediately following this capture, the Commodore and Governor started walking up to them, Elizabeth and Lara a few steps behind them. As they approached the two cornered men, Norrington began to speak.

"I thought we might have to put down some sort of ill conceived escape plan, just not from you," he said to Will.

The Governor looked angry. "Upon our return to Port Royal, I granted you mercy, and this is how you repay me? By siding with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man!" Will stated defiantly. "If all I gain from this is a double hanging with Jack, so be it. At least my conscience is clear."

Norrington stepped up toward Will. "You forget your place, Mr. Turner."

Will lifted his head. "It's right here, between you and Jack."

"As is mine," cried Lara, taking a place in front of Jack and facing the soldiers.

"And mine," said Elizabeth, standing between Will and Lara.

"Elizabeth, Lara!" exclaimed the Governor. "Lower your weapons! For heaven's sake, men, lower them!" he cried to the soldiers, who lowered them.

Norrington looked crushed. "So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" he asked, looking at Elizabeth.

"It is," she replied, holding Will's arm.

"Well then!" Jack blurted out. "I actually feel fairly good about this." He turned toward the Governor. "I think that we've managed to make a special connection, eh? Spiritually, ethically, grammatically?" He turned to Norrington. "I want you to know, mate, that I was rooting for your side, really. Will?" Will looked at him. "Nice hat." Will smiled. "Miss Swann," he said, tipping his head. Elizabeth nodded in reply, smiling. Jack turned to leave.

"Oh, one more thing," he said, turning back. He grabbed Lara by the same wrist that the bracelet was on, pulled her close, then bent her backwards in a passionate kiss, just like one would see in a play. All of the soldiers gasped at his treatment of a lady.

Lara's eyes widened before she gave in and enjoyed the kiss. Suddenly, she was on her feet, and Jack was whispering into her ear.

"I'll be back for you, my bonny lass," he whispered, winking at her.

She stared at him as he gave her another brief kiss before racing off the edge of the cliff and diving into the water below. Lara gave a cry of horror as she raced toward the edge, trying to see if Jack had made it or not. Apparently he had, since he was swimming away from shore. He turned and waved at her before blowing her a kiss.

"Idiot!" cried a nearby lieutenant. "He's got nowhere to go but back to the gallows!"

"Sail ho!" cried another voice. Everyone looked up to see a black ship sailing toward them. Lara recognized it as the Black Pearl.

"What course of action should we take, sir?" an officer asked the Commodore.

Lara quickly turned off her hearing as she saw Jack swim over to the Pearl, then get pulled onboard. As he landed on deck, he turned back toward her again and waved. His last words rang in her mind.

"I'll be back for you."

She smiled, then turned back toward the others, just in time to see Will and Elizabeth smiling at each other. She decided to give them some time alone together.

She quickly turned away and started walking toward the mansion, wondering if Jack had actually meant what he said, and would really return for her, or was simply acting out in the unpredictable ways of the pirates.

Meanwhile, on the Black Pearl, Jack was sailing toward the horizon, thinking of his bonny lass back on land. He smiled as he remembered their first kiss, then smiled even wider at her reaction. He would be back for her, and she would join him on the Pearl, whether she liked it or not!

THE END.

Or is it?

* * *

AN: Finally! It's all over! Well, this story, anyway.

For more love and adventure with your favorite pirate captain, keep your eyes open for the sequel, coming soon! It's not over yet, people! Please tell me what you thought of this story, and what you think of the sequel! Thanks! I love you all!


End file.
